


What A Man?

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2019 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Always fem Bucky, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Tony Stark, Body Dysphoria, Communication, Complicated Gender Issues, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fem!Tony, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Gender Confusion, Genderswap, Lingerie, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Strap-Ons, Suddenly fem Tony, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, fem!Bucky, girl talk, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Tony loves women, his girlfriend Bucky most of all. Nothing complicated about that.But then he is a woman too, and that ... well, that is a bit more complicated.For MCU Kink Bingo square I3: Magical Sex Change





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the nature of this trope, a lot of this fic deals with complicated gender issues and some assumptions about the nature between identity and body. Please avoid this fic if these topics could upset you - or feel free to message me for more details before deciding whether or not to read!

So yes, maybe Bucky was right about not zooming in front of unknown magical forces. Tony would write that down for next time.

But for now, he was trapped in this weird, too short body with long hair and boobs and …other things. “This is weird,” he sighed. And then he winced, because his voice was all wrong now too. That should not have surprised him.

“I'm sorry, baby,” Bucky sympathized, rubbing at his knuckles. “But we're all here for you, I promise.” She was always so sweet, always trying so hard to make up for the decades of brainwashed malice. It was unnecessary, Tony kept telling her. 

But honestly, he kind of needed it right now.

Should he start going by she?

No, that'd be ridiculous. Magical body changes did not change who he was inside. He could get through this. 

*

He put on his same tee shirts, but they didn't fit right anymore. He put on his jeans and had to find a belt to keep them up and had to roll up the hems, but he could still wear them. 

His fingerprints were the same, somehow, and his iris scans, so he hadn't lost access to anything important. Just comfort. Sanity. You know. Nothing important.

Nothing important.

*

Bucky let him stay away from everyone for a week before she got sick of it. She announced, “Alright, that's enough.”

Tony managed to say something deep and unintelligible enough that it almost sounded like his normal voice. God, why couldn't everything just go back to _normal_? 

“You've moped for long enough,” his girlfriend continued. “Get up. Get out of bed. Maybe get on some fresh clothes. You'll feel better.”

“I won't feel better until I'm myself again,” Tony growled, rising up just enough to glare at her like all hell. 

She sat down on the bed to stare down at him. “You already _are_ yourself, babydoll. Your body doesn't change that.”

“Oh, yeah?” he scoffed, falling back down into the blankets. He had to move the damn boobs out of the way to get comfortable again. Well, less uncomfortable.

“Yes,” Bucky insisted, almost angrily. “I love you, Tony, you don't have to shut yourself off. I miss you,” she confessed.

“I'm not the man you love or you miss! I'm not even!” Tony bit it off. A man, he thought to himself. He's not even a man right now. Only kind of. It's not enough.

“Is that what's freaking you out?” Bucky asked, and she sounded surprised. “You think some dumb spell means I can't love you anymore?”

Tony kept silent.

“Babydoll ... that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard,” she declared. Tony sat up, gobsmacked. “I don't love you because you're a _dude_ , I love you because you're _you_!” She grabbed up his hands and held them close. Her metal thumb slid across his knuckles. “I love you, Tony. I thought you'd finally learned to believe me, but now it feels like you don't anymore.”

Tony groaned. “I … it's just … I miss you too,” he admitted. “But I … I feel so uncomfortable! All the time! My body is all wrong, and my voice is wrong, and everybody is trying to not make me feel like shit about it, but that just makes me feel worse! I wish I could just not think about it, but I can't, because it affects everything!” He flopped back down onto the bed, face buried into the pillows. At least they still smelled the same. Even if he had been forced to get Natasha to braid his hair to get it out of the damn way.

Bucky seemed a little uncomfortable, the way she asked so hesitantly, “What if, I could make you feel ...better?” 

He turned his head to face her. “How do you mean?”

“Well,” she started, a little hesitant. She ran a hand up his arm, a little nervous. And then she took a deep breath and powered through. “A large part of our relationship, especially starting out, is sex. Would having sex help?”

“Sex?” Tony's brain probably shorted out. Now it needed to reboot.

“Yes.”

He readjusted to fully face her. “But … I'm. You know,” he whispered.

Bucky smiled at him, a soft little play on her lips. “So?”

“So? What do you mean, so?”

“So what? So you don't have a dick. If you want one, we can get you a dildo. Hell, you're a billionaire. You could make a dildo that looks just like your dick. But it's also totally possible to have perfectly good sex without any kind of dick, plastic or otherwise,” she reminded him.

“What would you know about that?” 

“Well,” Bucky chuckled. “Some things don't change.”

“I think losing my dick counts as a change.”

Bucky rolled her eyes with a grin. “Yes. But sex doesn't change all that much.”

“Between men or women? Thinks it changes a little,” he scoffed.

“But not between women now and women back then.”

That sounded like … “Wait a second.”

“You know I used to try and set Steve up, back when he was still all skinny and sick and awkward. He'd bail, and I'd take the girl back to her place.” Bucky gave a flirty little grin, playing with his shirt collar. “You've heard the stories.” She pulled the blankets back, straddled his hips, and leaned in close to him. Her breath ghosted over his lips, “You know how good I am. I can be good to you. Let me be good to you.” She pressed her lips against his, softly like she thought he would pull away. 

Like he could ever say no to her.

Like he would ever want to.

“Okay,” he said against her lips, and his voice was too high, but it was hard to care about that right now.

“Okay?”

“Yes,” he corrected. “Yes, please.”

“Okay,” she repeated, like she was surprised he'd said yes and hadn't planned anything after that. “Okay. Let's just,” she muttered, and she climbed off of him and whipped off her clothes. She leaned back in and kissed him softly. “May I undress you?”

“Since when do you ask?” Tony scoffed, rolling his eyes. They had a pretty decent history of ripping each other's clothes off at every opportunity. This asking seemed archaic.

“Since you've locked yourself up in here for the last week because you hated your body so much,” she reminded him gently. 

“Oh. Yeah.”

“Yeah.” But Bucky shook it off. “So may I?”

“Sure.” And he helped her take off the tee shirt and the silk pajama pants. He refused to wear a bra, so his breasts were on display, but she hesitated at the underwear – he was wearing his boxers still. “It's okay.”

She took them off quickly and tossed them aside. Then she cuddled up against him, her leg covering his pelvis. She mouthed at his jaw as he sighed and finally relaxed into her embrace, running his fingers through her long, dark hair. “There you go,” she sighed happily. “What would you like from me, babe?”

Tony stayed quiet. What would he like? He'd like lots of things, but not any that Bucky could give. But something from her … “I'd like to make you come.”

“Okay,” she pet at his chest like she would when he had chest hair. “What else?”

He thought about it some more. “I want to put my fingers inside you.”

“Okay,” she agreed easily. “But what else? What about you?”

“What about me?”

“What can I do for you? Where can I touch you and how? I don't want to make you uncomfortable, baby.”

“I, I don't know.”

“Okay,” Bucky said simply, kissing his jaw, his neck, his shoulder. “Can I say that the body parts are yours, or would you prefer I refer to them as separate?” 

That was … actually kind of sweet of her to ask. “You can say … that they're … mine,” he agreed reluctantly. It seemed important somehow, which one he decided. 

“Am I allowed to touch your breasts?”

“Yes.”

“Your nipples?”

He didn't think of them as separate, to be honest. “Yes.”

Bucky breathed in deep, and Tony knew what she was about to ask. “Am I allowed to touch your vulva?”

“...We can try it. If you'd like to.”

“Only if you're okay with it.”

“I … yes.”

Bucky kissed his shoulder again. “Your clitoris?”

“Yes.”

“Your vagina?”

Well, that was it, wasn't it? He had a vagina. And he had to decide if his girlfriend was allowed to touch it. He liked women. Obviously, he liked women. He loved women. Loved fucking women too. Loved fucking Bucky in particular. Her vagina was heaven-sent, tight and warm and silk-smooth. It occurred to him with a jolt that his might feel the same way, inside. But he … he didn't think he could...

“Bucky?”

“Yes, baby?”

Tony's hands shook, and Bucky clasped them in hers. She loved him, and they'd do anything for each other, and he could ask her for this. “Would you show me how to masturbate?”

Bucky blinked several times. Her mouth dropped open, and then closed again. “Sure, baby. Of course I will.”

“But can I make you come first?” Maybe it would help keep him calm. 

“Sure baby, you said your fingers?”

Tony nodded. She was so good to him. She rolled to her back and pulled him on top of her. _This, at least, he knew how to do._

He had the good sense to check his nails – decent, no jagged edges, no dirt. And then he slid his hands up her thighs, across her hips, up her waist and back down. All along her soft skin, with the morbid decoration of scars accumulated through decades of torture. He had spent two hours documenting each scar with his tongue. 

Tony thumbed her open, flicked her clit hard like she liked most, and then plunged one finger up inside her, and Bucky rolled with the motion, hips rocking up into his hand, and he moaned. He could still do this. _This, he knew how to do._

He rolled gently inside her, added a second finger a few moments later, twisted against her walls like she taught him. Bucky moaned low and soft, a delicate little sound that always went straight to his … well, down near his legs. 

He moved closer to her, and he felt a weird wetness – _oh._ He shook it off and kept creeping up to her so he could lick along the shell of her ear. Bucky pulled him down into a long, wet kiss as she clenched around his fingers and came. 

“Thanks, baby, that was lovely.”

Tony preened in pride at the compliment. _This, he knew how to do,_ and he could do it with weird, too-thin fingers. 

“You ready for yours?” Bucky offered, a soft lilt to her voice. Tony nodded, only a little nervous. “Come lay down next to me.” Tony followed the order easily. “This is all about learning what you like, so it's not so different from what you're used to. Do you remember what it was like, that first time?”

“Technically my first time masturbating was a wet dream, so ...”

“Wet dreams don't count,” Bucky chastised him, palming at her breasts. 

Tony followed the action on his body. It felt … okay, he guessed. “Well, then, I rubbed against the bed until I came and messed my sheets all the same.”

Bucky laughed, a little breathless. She was tweaking her nipples now, and when Tony mimicked the motion, he gasped. “Do you like that?”

He nodded.

“Do it again.” 

He obeyed and had to bite his lip to stop a groan. 

“Good, babydoll, that's real good.” 

He hummed. He always did love being flattered. 

“Now rub down your body, all along your thighs.” He tried. “No, the insides. And try just one finger, like this.” And Bucky demonstrated on herself, running a finger softly up her thigh and then along the crease to her torso. Tony tried that and nodded, yes, yes, that was good.

“Good, baby. Rub a thumb down your slit. Again.” Bucky moaned at the sight. “God, babydoll, you're gorgeous.”

He had to ask. “Even like this?”

“Yes,” she hissed, “You're so, so gorgeous, Tony.” 

He wasn't sure he really believed her, but he wasn't going to fight with her, not right now. “Tell me what to do,” he begged.

“Okay, baby, you do what I tell you. Take two fingers, and spread your lips. Run your fingers along. Feel how slick you're getting? That's real good, babydoll, real good. Now find your clit. Yeah, there you go. Rub it around until you find how you like. Most … people with vaginas like it off to the side, little more gentle. Not so intense.” 

He tried off to the side, but it didn't do too much, so he scooted his fingers a little closer. That felt better. Then his fingers skittered across his clit directly, and he jolted. 

“Oh, is that how it is for ya? Do it again. You ready to try inside you?”

Tony paused to think it over. Maybe? He nodded. 

“Gonna take it nice and slowly. Don't force it. You won't be used to it like I am. If you're too tight, just retreat and focus on your clit again, okay?”

He nodded frantically again. He was able to slip a finger up inside himself pretty easily. 

“How does it feel?” Bucky prompted him.

“Enh?”

“Enh?” Bucky repeated, turning to lay on her side to see him better. “How do you feel on your finger?”

“Warm. Good. But ...”

“But what?”

Tony blushed and admitted, “I like feeling you better.”

Bucky tucked in to kiss him, tender and full of love. “That's the sweetest damn thing you've ever said to me.” Tony smiled up at her. “You can just slip your finger out, real slow.” Tony wiped his finger off on the sheet and rolled his hips to get readjusted. “You said you rubbed against your bed, didn't you?” she asked, almost pensive.

“Yeah?”

Bucky hummed in thought. “We could try that?”

“That's not how women do this though.”

She scoffed. “Says who? We can do whatever we want, babe, no one here but you and me. Have you ever heard of scissoring? Lots of lesbians do that all the time. You just slot your legs in between each other and grind. We can try that?”

Tony clenched his thighs together. “That sounds …”

“Good?”

He nodded sharply. 

“Then come here, Tony, come ride me.”

He pushed her over and straddled one thigh, propping up on his elbows in a position he was quite familiar with. “Um. How?”

“Same way you always do. Start rutting into me,” Bucky tempted, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “Give it to me good.”

It seemed awkward, trying to fuck into a woman when he doesn't have a dick – or a dildo, he guessed, from what Bucky said – but he tried to simulate the motion. A sharp thrust, the long drag back. He was wet enough that Bucky's thigh got slick with it, and that scorched him, hot and burning. Her leg was warm between his, and her arms were tight around him, and her mouth was open and she was panting and he was panting and his clit felt so good against her and-- 

He came. Like a pebble dropped into a pond, ripples coursed from his clit outwards, to his hair and his toes, and he kept rubbing against Bucky, kept panting into her mouth, and she licked his lips as he gasped. He collapsed on her, but she caught him easily, pet his braided hair and down his back, kissed him near his ear. 

“Love ya, babydoll. Love ya so, so much.”

“I love you too, Bucky. Thank you, for this.”

“Any time, Tony. But maybe, baby?” Bucky started, her lips turning up against his cheek.

“Maybe what?” Tony asked with a small amount of dread.

“Maybe next time, we can skip the 'sitting in your bed stewing for a week first' thing, yeah?”

Tony huffed against her lips. “What if I let you take a shower with me after?”

“You always let me shower with you,” Bucky pouted. 

He pressed in closer. “What about … right now?” 

Bucky grinned and gave her a quick kiss. “I'll introduce you to the beauty of multiple orgasms.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick fyi - this chapter briefly refers to "gold star" lesbians.

Tony found out the hard way that shower sex was a lot easier when he had a dick. At least, the way he'd always conceived of shower sex.

For one thing, Bucky helped him take his hair down so she could show him how to wash it. Which didn't make him feel like a four-year-old. Totally not. And when they finally figured that out, Tony didn't want to have to wash himself just yet, so Bucky did it for him, her soft hands cradling … new bits as she moved down. 

And then when Tony spun around to kiss her senseless and push her up against the wall, they both almost fell, because Tony's new body didn't have the same muscle distribution he was used to, and they had both … kind of forgotten about that. 

So Bucky switched and had him pinned against the shower wall instead. And so he kept shivering, because okay wow, that shit was cold, and how did Bucky always manage this?

So it wasn't as sexy as he was used to. But nothing was quite what he was used to, so why not shower sex too?

One thing Bucky had been right about – he was having to get a lot more creative now. Sex used to be something fun but easy. Now it was fun but challenging. 

He'd made the mistake of looking up “lesbian” porn when Bucky went back downstairs to find food. It was … almost certainly not made with lesbians in mind. He didn't think Bucky would enjoy watching this with him, and his body wasn't reacting either. The women didn't seem like lesbians, even considering everything Bucky had taught him about the range of sex lesbians had. 

Because … well, they didn't seem to enjoy it. They had very long, fake fingernails for women trying to finger each other. They used very large dildos for people pretending to never have had penetrative sex before. 

He and Bucky certainly wouldn't try some of these things.

… He wasn't sure when he'd started thinking of himself as a lesbian. And technically, maybe it wasn't true, since Bucky was a bisexual woman, and Tony was a bisexual …. person, so really neither of them were lesbians, and certainly not this weird, vaguely aggressive “gold star” thing they talked about in the pornos. 

“What's a gold star lesbian anyway?” he asked her the next day.

“Why should I know?”

He kicked his legs over hers on the couch. They didn't have the same sort of bulk his old legs had. And the skin looked differently, kind of ripply. He was pretty sure it was that cellulite stuff girls were always so concerned by. He shrugged. “I don't know. You've dated lesbians.”

“Not recently. If this gold star thing was around in the 40s, I never heard about it.”

They decided to search online.

… And then promptly regretted it. 

“Never mind, I didn't want to know,” declared Tony, ten minutes too late.

Bucky laughed and grabbed his hands up in hers. “Well, now we know.”

“Well, what would these women do with my case? I've had a dick in me, but not with this body. Do I have a gold star, or don't I?”

She smiled. “I thought you didn't want to know.”

“I'm just trying to let you know if I do have one, you're welcome to take it,” Tony informed her primly.

Bucky pulled him into a straddle on her lap. “Is that so?”

Tony kissed her deeply. “I love you.”

“I love you too, babe.”

*

Bucky was also right about multiple orgasms – they were intoxicating. His 18 year old self had a great refractory period, but this … 

This was something better. Lovely. Not exhausting, just satisfying. 

He laid on top of the covers, panting hard like he'd just been in a race. Bucky's fingers were wonderful, and to be completely honest, they felt much better inside his snatch than they had on his now-deceased dick.

He wasn't sure how to feel about that. 

He patted on Bucky's shoulders lightly, smearing at the sweat they shared. “That was … amazing.”

“You're amazing,” Bucky returned, a smile on her beaming face. She barely looked tired at all, which simply wasn't fair. 

“Kiss me,” he whispered.

“As my boyfriend commands,” Bucky teased, kissing him slow and sweet like honey on fresh bread. She even tasted sweet, and it was weird to think about, but kissing Bucky after this kind of oral tasted quite a bit better than before. 

Shouldn't be too shocking, though. He loved the taste of Bucky, so maybe women just tasted better than men. Even if he was the … not either … in question.

It had been three weeks since the spell. Maybe it was time to admit that it … that his body … wasn't reversible. He was like this now.

And maybe it was time to finally accept that. Another thing that Bucky had been right about – sex had helped him feel comfortable in this body, and their relationship. Tony was always called the genius, but it was his girlfriend that seemed to have all the answers, all the brilliant ideas.

“Maybe … maybe you could call me your girlfriend,” he offered. “In private.”

“My girlfriend,” she smiled, kissing him sweetly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much Bucky in this one, but Tony and Natasha go shopping!

And so Tony was now someone's girlfriend. In the least insulting way possible, he was someone's girlfriend. Bucky had always been the most beautiful, kindhearted, foulmouthed person he'd ever met. And now they were _girlfriends_.

Bucky was busy – out on another ridiculous marathon she called a “morning jog” – so Tony got to stay in bed all alone. Which used to mean sexy fun times with his hand, at least pretty often, but morning wood was no longer an issue, and masturbation wasn't near as fun without Bucky being there too.

So he should probably just get up and get started for the day. 

He washed his way too long hair, borrowed Bucky's blowdryer so he could spend like, thirty freaking minutes drying it, and then it frizzed up something horrid. So yeah. Score one for being a dude – at least a shower could take five minutes then. Being a chic? A five minute shower was impossible. Just impossible. 

And then it was time to call up Natasha. 

Who, it turned out, was more than ready to go shopping with him. She tutted when she saw what had happened to his hair, and immediately started untangling it with her fingers with a sigh. “We'll hit the strip first, then swing by the lingerie trunk show at Bendel's-”

“Whoa, hey, no lingerie show. Absolutely not. Boxer briefs. I wear boxer briefs,” he reminded her, heart beating a little too fast. Lingerie was for Bucky to wear, and only on special occasions. Not Tony himself.

Nat froze for a moment, patted his shoulders softly, and then resumed messing with his hair. “Fine, no lingerie,” she conceded all too quickly.

Tony tried to turn back to stare at her in bewilderment, but her hands were still stuck in his hair, so he got caught halfway. “What was that?”

“What was what?” she pretended to not know.

“The … giving in thing. Since when have I been able to change your mind about anything?”

She moved his shoulders back to being parallel with hers, and then she was pulling his hair up off his shoulders, and there was a weird tugging sensation that wasn't actually painful, just odd. “You asked me for this, Tony. This is for you. So we're doing what you want to do.” She patted his shoulders once more, twisting him around to inspect him from the front. She smiled, “There. That's better.”

“Um. Thanks.”

“Let's go.”

*

After six hours, Tony's feet like they were about to fall off, but at least he was about to be fed. Nat had lent him some of her shoes, since they were now about the same size, and she insisted it wouldn't be safe for him to wear his old shoes for the day. And well, that's why they needed to go shopping anyway. To get him things he could actually wear.

Which he now had. Even shoes.

He'd had to get new measurements taken. Which was so awkward he used an assistant at the first store instead of just going to his normal tailor. Not shockingly, everything was smaller. Except. For the obvious parts. 

34D. He was a freaking 34D. Couldn't he have been an A cup? Something small, easy to cover up? But of course not. D cup. _Fine._ This might as well happen, right?

Natasha had insisted on bras, said it would feel more comfortable and more secure. He relented and allowed her to find him two black sports bras. That's it. No more.

And then there were jeans, which fit all weird, and buttonups, which had to have darts in the front for the D cup issue. But the blazers at least felt the same. Little extra room in the front, obviously, but he'd always preferred tightly tailored blazers. 

Natasha asked him, almost distantly, if he wanted to try any tights or hose. He said no. 

Then she asked about skirts or dresses. Still no.

Then she said they had to buy him new shoes, but did he want to try heels?

And he stopped and considered it. That might be fun?

Until of course, they got to the first shoe store and he discovered high heels were supremely uncomfortable, at least the ones Natasha was trying on. She found him some “sensible” black ones that looked ugly, but he could at least walk in. 

“What do you think of these?” Nat asked, slinking up to him in a pair of classic two-toned leather heels, with a double calf-strap. 

“Sexy.” He cocked his head as he gave her a full scan. “Get them.”

“Don't you want to try them on first?”

He blinked. “Oh! Those are for me?”

Nat rolled her eyes. “Yes, Tony. Keep up. They're pretty roomy, try them out.”

He slipped them on. Not much pinching at the toes. He could even wiggle them. He stood. Tested his balance – but that was mostly affected by his significantly lower center of gravity, not the shoes themselves. 

“Yeah. We'll get them.” 

After they paid and had yet another SI employee deal with delivering their purchases to the Tower, Natasha asked him to a late lunch.

So here they were, sitting outside a cute cafe, finally eating – Tony hadn't really known that shopping would require more fuel than spending the same amount of time in his lab, otherwise he would've actually eaten something when he got up that morning – and chatting about Clint and Sam's latest antics. 

When they were pushing away their plates, some man came up off the street to say hello to Natasha. Tony had never met him, but Nat seemed comfortable enough with him … until he turned to Tony and gave a polite glance down her form and said with more-than-just-polite interest, “And who's your friend?”

Tony's mind scrambled for a second, but he pasted on a distasteful sneer on his face to buy him another few seconds. “Annie,” he spit out. Annie could be short for Anthony. Probably. And he still didn't want anyone to know that this new body was him, in case it did magically change back one of these days. Not that he much liked magic. Or this man, now. “Nice to meet you,” he said anyway.

“It's very nice to meet you,” the man drawled.

“I'm sure,” Tony cut him off before he could officially hit on him. Somehow, he had forgotten that having this body would mean being hit on by men. He was used to that, of course – before Bucky, he had had relationships with men – but it was different, being a woman. Or at least, being seen as a woman. He shook his head. “You ready to go, Nat?”

Nat stood and tossed money to the table. “Sure, Annie. See you, Richards,” she called over her shoulder, already steering Tony away. “Sorry about that,” she said under her breath. “Guessing you don't want people to know.”

“Hell, no. Not if I can help it. Can you imagine the legal bullshit I'd have to go through to stay on the payroll for my own company? My accounts would get frozen for longer than Cap.”

Nat nodded. “And Annie?”

Tony huffed, “I couldn't think of anything better, sue me.”

“I thought you wanted to keep your money,” she smirked back. A moment later, she prodded, “Would you like to be called Annie now?”

“Nah, Tony's good. At least for the team. I'm, um. I'm not sure I'm ready to commit to a new name though. I've been Tony my whole life, and I've been just fine with that.”

Their driver didn't know that Natasha's company was Tony, so they ended that conversation as they entered the car. On the ride up to the common floor, Tony turned to look at Natasha. They had met when she was undercover to keep an eye on him, so for the longest time he hadn't been sure if he could really trust the friendship he felt. 

He knew he could now. 

“Thanks for this, Nat. Really.”

“Any time, Tony,” she told him, pulling him in for a light hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. “You ever change your mind about the lingerie, you let me know, okay?”

He smiled a little. His life was so weird now. “Okay.”

“You could make Bucky's eyes pop right out of her head with the right set,” she said, a little glimmer in her eye as she pulled away.

“I can do that now,” Tony pouted.

“Oh, really?”

Tony chuckled. “Looking for the steamy details?”

“What, should I stage a slumber party first?” Natasha rolled her eyes.

Tony considered it. That actually sounded like a lot of fun. “Maybe we should?”

“I'll make it happen.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finds out about her girlfriend's new kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! This is actually fluffier than the summary makes it sound, lol, I just wanted to let you guys know that some smut is ahead

Bucky was already in bed when Tony came up from the lab, so Tony didn't bother her, just started stripping off his new modified lab uniform – baggy jeans, white tank top, and one of those plain but supportive sports bras Nat had found him when they'd gone shopping last week.

But then Bucky shifted and twisted, propped herself up, and flung her hair over her shoulder, so apparently, she hadn't quite fallen asleep yet. “Hey, babe. Get a lot done?”

Tony hummed happily as he braided his hair off to the side – Nat had taught him how, so it could be out of his way when he slept. Life saver, that one. “Yeah, got some good work done for the armor upgrades. Not quite ready yet.”

“I believe in you.” It sounded fake, but Bucky went out of her way to praise him – she insisted he hadn't heard enough of it growing up.

He'd originally resisted, not wanting to be coddled, but he had to admit … he had gotten used to the faith she placed in him.

“Thanks, honey.” He brushed at the hair on her shoulder, the cool metal reflecting the light from the bathroom he hadn't had Jarvis turn off yet – it was easier to ignore the light of the reactor if there was other light bleeding into the room too.

Bucky smirked and continued, “I also believe you should come down here and kiss me.” 

Tony giggled as he bounced down onto the bed. Bucky's eyes were bright as she smiled up at him, and he missed that kind of comfortable contentment. He tucked down to kiss her smile, tickled at her cheeks with his tongue, and then she brought him down fully against her lips, and there was tongue and teeth and maybe Bucky would be willing to stay up a little later –

“Can we?” Bucky brushed against his mouth, tugging him close. 

“Yes,” he groaned, flinging covers away and fitting himself between her thighs like always. Bucky just had on one of Tony's tees she liked to borrow, and then a tiny pair of panties, some bright color, hard to tell in the dim light, and Tony didn't even move them to the side, just slid his hand down over them and rubbed his thumb up along her slit through the fabric, let it stick to her, become warm and wet. He pulled back to appreciate how she looked, spread before him, inviting like only a lover can invite, and he couldn't believe he'd thought he could never again see her like this, just because his body had changed. _Her_ body certainly hadn't. Tony slipped his hand under the panties now, down over her mound and into her, gentle thrusts with a teasing twist to see that little pout on Bucky's lips when she wanted more but enjoyed what was going on enough not to complain. 

He continued like that, slow and smooth, let her wriggle and release and relax into his hand.

“Thanks, doll,” Bucky slurred out, half-drunk and too-loose.

Tony was pretty sure it was too dark to see the blush bleed down to his chest. Her pet names were intoxicating. “My pleasure,” Tony assured her, and it was true – feeling Bucky come on his hand was surprisingly satisfying, like if he had anything under him to grind on, he could come right now, no effort necessary. When he'd been a young man, he'd been told over and over that women's orgasms were hard to find, and that only a man with significant prowess could manage to coax one out. Now that he was basically a woman, he realized how that was total bullshit – all he really had to do was relax. 

Bucky's hands slid down his back then gripped his hips tight as she ground up searching for more contact. Feeling her clit against his own was heaven, pure and simple.

Tony shivered hard against her, hard enough that Bucky stretched down to pull the duvet over them both. “There you go, babydoll,” she murmured against his neck, licking at his artery in a way that shouldn't be hot but totally was. 

“I like when you call me that,” he admitted, and if he weren't already flushed with arousal, he'd be blushing from the confession.

“Yeah, babydoll? What else you like? Babe? Dollface? Sugar?” Bucky ran through a list, but she was clearly looking for something from his face. All were good though, all were very, **very** good. “Princess?” He gave a quiet little moan. Nah, that wasn't it, but it was close. “My girl?” 

Tony shuddered, collapsing down to his elbows over Bucky, their breasts pressing tight and warm against each other.

Bucky groaned, her hands tightening on his hips. “Yeah, you're my girl. Love you so much, my lovely, precious girl.” She kept up the litany of sweet, girly things as he came.

After he caught his breath, he finally remembered to ask her. “Hey Buck? Nat was thinking we could pull an old-fashioned slumber party in the common room this weekend. You wanna?”

Bucky gave him a disappointed look. “You think I know what an 'old-fashioned slumber party' means?”

Tony rolled his eyes at her. “You think me and Nat know what we're doing either? I was a rich brat, she was Red Room, you were a murderous snowflake, none of us know what we're _doing_.”

Bucky scoffed, fighting a smirk of her face. “You're still a rich brat.”

He shot her a fake glare. “Do you wanna come to our slumber party or not?” he said in his snottiest, brattiest voice. 

“I would be _honored_ ,” she responded grandiosely.

“Then it's a date!”


	5. Chapter 5

Nat had done a great deal of research for tonight and typed it all up for them like a mission plan. She'd gotten Jarvis to buy and deliver all the props they would need, and they'd rearranged the furniture to make space for all of them.

Well. 

Not _all_ of them. 

“No boys allowed!” Natasha called in her most childish voice, but her face was still completely bland as she inspected her hoard of nail polish. At least two dozen of the bottles contained shades of red, because she was Black Widow, Tony suspected. But that didn't mean he was going to skip out on the hot-rod. And Bucky would probably go red too. Actually, now that Tony thought about it, all three of them did go for the color red more often than not. 

… There was probably something to that.

“Tony's there!” Clint whined from the doorway, standing with the rest of the Avengers. 

“Tony's not a boy!” Tony snarked back without thinking, holding a bottle of nail polish against his fingernails.

When he looked up, all the guys stood frozen still in the doorway, more than a little shocked. Unsurprisingly, Bruce recovered first. “You seem to be handling all of this much better now, Tony.”

“Um. Yeah. I guess.”

Bruce nodded. “Good for you.” And then he corralled all the other guys away.

It wasn't exactly how Tony had pictured letting everyone know, of course, but at least they were all on the same page now. Tony shrugged a little and turned back to the cookie dough they'd made – with toasted flour, of course. But off to the side, Bucky had a big grin on her face that she kept trying to bite back. Unsuccessfully. _Very_ unsuccessfully.

Natasha gave him a slim little smile and a single arched eyebrow. 

“Oh, shush,” Tony grumbled.

Nat let out a loud exhale as she rolled her eyes, so that was practically hysterical laughter, coming from her.

Bucky couldn't stop beaming. “Wanna do my nails, doll?” she asked, waggling a bottle at his direction – red, _shocking_. 

“Want little stars?” Tony offered, leaning forward to snatch the bottle up and shake it hard. Tony wasn't quite sure why there was a metallic clinking sound inside, but it probably wasn't a bomb? So he did it some more.

“You know how to do stars?” Bucky seemed impressed.

Tony paused. “Well. In theory.”

Bucky seemed less impressed now. “Just plain red would be good, thanks.”

Tony pouted. “Oh, you're no fun.”

“I'm plenty of fun,” she smirked back.

“Keep it clean, gals,” Nat reminded them both. “This is a slumber party, not a stag film.”

“Stag film,” Tony scoffed. “Who calls it that anymore?”

Nat fixed him with a disgusted look. “Well, _porno_ sounds dumb.”

“Couldn't we just call it porn? Without the o?” Bucky offered the compromise, but she didn't seem to care much, fitting her toes into some weird foam contraption that Nat swore would help … with … something.

“Well, whatever you call it, it's boring.”

“Boring? You're so full of shit, Nat,” Tony complained. “Just plain red, right sweetie?” he muttered to Bucky as he got the skinny little brush out. 

“Oh, please, I've done everything I've ever seen done in one anyway.” Nat began to paint her own toenails with alarming speed and skill – but well, that was just Nat. 

“Well,” Tony considered, “I guess I've done a lot of it too. At least, until I started watching the lesbian stuff.”

Nat and Bucky both winced. “Yeah, that was a bad idea,” Bucky sympathized, a cute little wrinkle on her forehead.

“Always is,” Nat agreed sagely, flapping a magazine over her nails to convince them to dry faster. “So we've painted nails and eaten cookie dough. Now there's chick flicks and pizza, and later we can try on lingerie and get into a pillow fight.”

Bucky and Tony exchanged a surprised look.

“Um. Despite what boys dream about,” Tony decided to inform the girls. “No one actually believes girls wear lacy lingerie and get into pillow fights.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Girls will go lingerie shopping together. Girls will practice kissing with each other. Girls will send each other their nudes to make sure they're good enough to send to guys. Girls can do whatever we want, Tony. About time you realized that.”

We, she had said.

Whatever _we_ want.

Tony smiled a little at _her_ self. “Yeah. Let's try on lingerie.”

Bucky's eyebrows shot way up. Nat's were in their normal position, but that didn't mean she wasn't surprised. 

“Not right now,” she groaned. “We're having a slumber party right now. But you know. Maybe tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” Bucky agreed.

“No, no, no, Bucky, you can't come,” Nat was quick to insist. “Tony and I will go alone and find something pretty for you to look at.”

Tony kissed her girlfriend on the cheek in apology. “Pillow fight?”


	6. Chapter 6

“Okay, this is the most uncomfortable thing I have ever put on my body in my whole, entire life.” Tony squirmed in the million strings of what appeared to be imitation lace. 

“You used to have a _car battery_ hooked up to your heart,” Nat reminded her, a little concern bleeding through the mask she normally wore in public. 

As if that were possible to forget. “...That was different.”

Nat rolled her eyes and slapped at Tony's hands. “Stop tugging at it and just take it off already. Try something else. With less straps.” Tony stormed off to the dressing room, leaving Nat to her own devices. 

She struggled to get the monstrosity off – she'd only shown it to Natasha to prove she'd actually managed to get it on in the first place. 

Nat called through the curtain, sounding a little far away, “Welcome to being a woman, Tony! Super uncomfortable clothing articles is just one of the perks.” 

“Wait.” Tony poked her head out of the curtain, finding Nat standing over at a rack. “Does that mean all that stuff you wear on missions?”

“Horrible,” Nat confirmed with a resigned nod.

“And your Black Widow suit?” Tony was going to have a word with some people in the wardrobe department.

“Not quite as bad. At least I can move in it reasonably well.”

Tony would have a very _loud_ word with some people. And then she realized. “Oh, fuck.”

The drop in her voice alerted Nat to a situation. “What is it?”

Tony sighed heavily and shoved the teddy into position to join her out in the main lobby. “I'm going to have to rebuild _all_ my suits. It's going to take _forever_.”

“Probably,” she responded with a shrug. “Not that one, it ruins your waist. Do you have any bustiers back there?”

“Yes. But I don't actually know how to put them on,” she admitted, looking at a black one suspiciously.

“We can save those for another day. You're not even used to normal bras yet,” Natasha decided. “Why don't we try something simpler...” she trailed off, snatching up a long nightgown. “This one. Now.”

It wasn't quite as sexy as Tony wanted to try, but maybe Nat was right. _Probably_ , Nat was right. So Tony took the gown, held it up against her body in front of the mirror, and pursed her lips. Bucky would probably be happy if she wore a potato sack from the 1940s, so she didn't have to try so hard. She'd buy this one. 

And maybe one of the bustiers, just in case.

But for now, she needed to get back to the lab and start work on a new line of Iron Man suits. Iron Woman? Tony needed to get Pepper on the phone, and soon. 

*

Tony and Natasha got back to the Tower with their bags – Nat had insisted on carrying them back themselves instead of sending for an assistant. Apparently, it was an important aspect of a shopping spree, carrying the bags themselves. She'd only gotten out of it the first time because of the sheer volume they were purchasing. 

Tony even brought them all the way to the penthouse herself, tossing them down in the living area and moving to change into her normal lab outfit – well, the new normal, anyway. But she was waylaid by her girlfriend, who was up here alone for some reason instead of down in the common areas with everyone else. 

“Honey?” she crept further into the bedroom, stopping for a moment at the wave of heat. Bucky had had to do this a lot at the beginning – pushing the heater to its extended limits to not feel like she was in cryo again. “Oh, honey, I'm here now.” Tony flicked her shoes off and crawled under the massive pile of blankets to her girlfriend. 

Bucky swallowed her up, clambering over her and burying her face into one shoulder. Her face was wet. Tony had to squirm a little bit to get a hand free, but she managed well enough and pet at Bucky's hair, over and over, nice and slow and tender. “It's okay,” she said as softly as she could, “It's okay, I'm here now, you're safe.”

They stayed like that for – for who knows how long, it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that Bucky was safe, and warm, and not alone. 

She came back to herself slowly, and when she finally pulled away to look into Tony's eyes, she at least didn't seem very embarrassed. “Hey,” she said quietly, with a flicker of her lips that might have been an attempt at a smile. 

Tony ran her fingers along Bucky's cheek. “Better?”

Bucky smiled softly, the last ice in her eyes melting away. “Yeah, thanks.” She bent down to kiss Tony, and maybe it was an innocent kiss, but with the heater and the blankets and the cuddling, Tony was already hot and very much bothered, so she pressed in hard, teeth clashing, hands racing up Bucky's thighs to grip at sweat-slick hips.

“Tell me what you want.”

Bucky shivered and then huffed, “Most of these blankets off, for one.”

Tony chuckled. “Jarvis, default room temp,” she ordered as she and Bucky flung most of their emergency blankets to the floor. Then the rest of the linens too, since they were all sweaty and gross. Bucky tore off most of her ten million layers on top, but she still had her trusty wool pajama pants on, and with the way she was straddling Tony, she couldn't get any of her clothes off either.

“Now what?” Tony reminded her. 

Bucky hummed like she was considering something, but her smile made it clear she already knew what she wanted. “I want to ride you.”

Tony rolled her eyes. “Honey, we've been over this, I have to have a dick for that.”

“I was thinking your face actually.”

All the heat in Tony's body rushed to pool at her hips. “Yes,” she breathed out in an almost moan. 

Bucky left her body, and Tony wanted to protest at her absence, but she was kicking off her bottoms, and that seemed fair and necessary, so she waited as patiently as possible until Bucky was ready to straddle her face and lower herself down onto Tony's mouth.

Tony moaned into her immediately – she loved being able to do some of the things she'd used to do for Bucky, and this was certainly one of them. Bucky got all the pleasure she wanted with all the control she needed. Tony's tongue flicked against her clit until she was grinding with it, one hand braced against the wall and the other resting on Tony's forehead, as if Tony was going anywhere. 

“Fingers, two fingers,” Bucky panted, and Tony hurried to comply, slipping her first two fingers into Bucky and twisting roughly against her walls like she liked. She keened above her, pressing down into the fingers, and Tony remembered to keep flicking along her clit as she came, her wetness slipping down Tony's fingers and onto her chin. 

They groaned together, Bucky moving her hips away from Tony and giving Tony the space to lick at her fingers. Bucky looked down to see her at moaned again. “Love that,” she admitted.

Tony smirked as best she could. “I know. And I love you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Tony finished clasping the double calf-straps, rubbed the leather once for the luxury of it all, and then stood. She felt more comfortable in this body now, had better balance. Not quite as good as the old body, especially in test drives for the armor, but that would come with time. 

She did her best approximation of a sexy stroll to the living room, where Bucky was cleaning one of her guns, probably just for fun. 

She didn't actually drop the pieces when she saw Tony, she had far too much training for that, but she definitely froze in wonderful shock. Placed the pieces down neatly. Let out a single breathy _“Babe...”_

And then she pounced, keeping her hands clear as she pressed them up against the nearest wall and kissed Tony senseless, until everything was leather and silk and the smell of gun polish that always made her feel safe because it meant Bucky was nearby. 

“God, you look ...” Bucky broke off with a moan, licking at her jaw and then sucking under her ear. 

But all Tony wanted was her hands, all over her and in her, and she didn't want to wait. “Go wash your hands. Quickly.” She pecked her girlfriend on the lips and then pushed her away, shakily rubbing at the straps of her garters. They were a little uncomfortable, she thought, but not any more than a bra. 

And it seemed Bucky liked her in it, and that was the point. It was a little hard to feel sexy in lingerie, but well, Tony wasn't used to being to one who was trying to be sexy. She could lower her sunglasses and smirk, and she'd have a million people trying to get into her bed.

And sure, she didn't actually need to win over her own girlfriend, but if there was one thing she learned from her relationship with Pepper? Putting in effort would help.

So she perched herself on the edge of the bed, leaned back a little on her arms, and crossed one leg over the other – and hadn't _that_ taken some getting used to. Bucky had laughed the first time she'd fallen off her chair trying to cross her legs. But she had the hang of it now.

Seemed Bucky agreed, from the way she raced back in, and then stopped short to groan and bite at her bottom lip. As she approached, she gave out her hands for inspection.

Tony made a show of it, rubbing her thumbs across knuckles and nails before threading their fingers together. “Touch me?”

“Would love to, doll, but you've got my hands hostage.” Bucky wiggled her fingers, still caught in Tony's slim hands. 

“Nothing we're not used to,” Tony reminded her. 

Bucky laughed and kissed her hard enough that they fell against the bed and got their hair all tangled up. Tony grumbled good-naturedly as they pried the strands apart, and she forced Bucky to put her hair up to get it out of the way.

“Why not yours?”

“It'll ruin this look, obviously,” Tony rolled her eyes and gestured down to herself. 

Bucky obligingly ogled her, running one hand down the silk teddy and then up to the garter belt. Then she moaned rubbing a thumb along her bare hip. “Why aren't you wearing panties?” she whined into Tony's neck.

Tony fought back a blush. “I. Um. Wasn't sure how to handle the layers.”

Bucky lifted her head away, confused. “Layers?”

“Between the panties and the garters,” Tony huffed in explanation. “If they're under, you have to take off everything.” And what was the point of wearing lingerie for her girlfriend if she had to take it all off to have sex?

“I like this way,” Bucky assured her. “I like it this way very much.” She dipped a finger down into Tony then, let Tony arch up against her, and Tony watched her eyes flit down to her breasts as the silk pulled tight against them.

“Me too,” Tony tried to flirt back, but she had a hard time keeping a hold on her breath when Bucky's fingers were scissoring inside her. The stretch was still strange to her, different from what she was used to, but wonderful, so wonderful. “Metal?” 

Bucky kissed under her ear softly as she pulled her fingers away. “You sure?”

Tony nodded restlessly. Yes, very sure, she wanted the metal. 

“Okay, doll, gimme a moment,” she said, shifting over to Tony's other side to move her metal hand into position. 

Tony's thighs jolted against the cold, and she gave a full shiver when the first metal finger slipped inside her. It felt almost odd, a little distant, a little less alive in some strange way. But Bucky made her feel good all the same. 

Always did. 

And Tony would always tell her so. With as much as moaning as she could get away with.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get an update - I wanted to finish up my kink bingo card before I ran out of time. I'm thinking this story will only need a couple more chapters to wrap things up. Enjoy!

“Honey, did you order something?” Tony inspected the suspiciously unadorned cardboard she'd intercepted in the lobby. 

Bucky bolted up in her seat, before apparently remembering she was hoping to be casual about the mystery order. “Oh, yeah, I did,” she said with a shrug, but her eyes were still too bright. Honestly, how dumb did she think Tony was?

“It's not an anniversary, is it?” Tony made the joke, but she knew that was two months away – and since they always got the best shipping for the Tower, it wasn't like Bucky would have to order too far in advance for it. Unless it was limited edition? But there was a good chance Tony already owned any limited edition version of anything she actually wanted.

That was always the issue of dating wealthy people, she'd been told – they were impossible to buy meaningful presents for. Natasha had told her that on one of those rare occasions where Nat's eyes seemed entirely soft. 

But it certainly seemed like a present. Tony shook the box, but it just sounded like packaging material, no clues to the real contents. “Is this for me? You can tell me if it is.”

Bucky ran a hand through her hair. “It's for you,” she admitted with a defeated sigh.

Tony looked down at the box, now actually interested in the contents instead of just teasing Bucky for sport. “What is it? Can I know?”

Her girlfriend looked around the room as if she were afraid someone were watching. “Um. Sure.” Then she got up, somewhat awkwardly compared to her normal confidence, and disappeared into their room, calling back over her shoulder, “Go ahead, open it.”

Tony tore into it easily enough, tossing packaging onto the ground to find … 

_Well, then._

She dropped the silicone into her hand. And then she looked up to her girlfriend, now leaning against their bedroom doorway, holding something black and strappy along two fingers. Bucky lifted an eyebrow. Gave her a tentative smirk. “Want to?”

Tony nodded, a little dazed. 

“Then come here,” Bucky flirted in a purr, turning into the bedroom to let her follow.

The box fell. Tony must have dropped it. But she didn't care, she just cared about getting to Bucky as quickly as possible, pouncing on her and biting at her shoulder. She felt alive, like the box had given her a jolt of caffeine. Or maybe like Bucky had. 

Bucky always helped her feel alive.

“So how do we do this?” she asked her, breathless and giddy.

“You,” Bucky huffed, a little breathless herself. “Need to lose a lotta those clothes. Then we strap you in.” She nipped at Tony's lip. “And then you strap me _down_.”

“Oh, _fuck me_ ,” Tony whined, high in her throat. 

Bucky just lifted her brows at that. Didn't say anything.

Tony rolled her eyes. “Alright, I heard it, moving on.” She sucked a mark into Bucky's neck and then pulled away to toss away her shoes and tear off most of her suit. But then Bucky started kissing her again, and she got distracted by her lips and her tongue and the fire racing up her own veins. “Fuck, you're perfect.”

“You too, babygirl.”

Tony moaned. “I love when you call me that.” 

Bucky laughed against her flushed skin. “I know, babygirl.” Then she helped her out of the bra and panties – a matching set, because even though Bucky said most girls didn't bother most of the time, Tony wasn't most girls, she was a Stark dammit, and well … she thought it was sexy as hell. And she was right. 

She picked up the … harness? The strappy thing that Bucky must have already gotten delivered that Tony hadn't noticed before now. “How does this thing go on, anyway?” 

Bucky seemed to have experience, or at least research, because she fitted her into the get-up easily enough, and fitted the black dildo in just as easily, giving it a couple of test swipes like she had liked to do with Tony's dick, back when she had had one. 

That seemed like forever ago, now. 

“I'm not sure that's still necessary,” Tony tried to laugh off. 

“I like doing it,” Bucky defended, before grabbing up something from her side of the bed. “Besides, we'll need these,” she said, passing a condom and a bottle over, before beginning to take off her own clothes. 

Lube, of course. Tony rolled on a condom like always and squirted a little more than she normally would have, just to be safe, smearing it all over the dildo. It was an odd disconnect, seeing something mostly familiar but not feeling it like she normally would. 

But then she saw Bucky tossing the last of her clothes away and flopping back down on the bed, and she couldn't care about whether or not she could actually feel it if she could get inside Bucky again. _Fuck_ , she was gonna have a dick inside Bucky again. _Her dick_ , kind of, in a way. Fuck, she couldn't think like that, she was gonna get stage fright. Could she _get_ stage fright like this?

“Hey.” Bucky's worried eyes were below her, one soft hand at her face. “You okay?”

Tony scruched up her face and shook her head to clear. “Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, sorry. I'm just nervous,” she admitted.

“Wanna talk about it?” Bucky's fingers were gentle on her jaw. 

Tony smiled softly. “Not right now. But thanks.” She kissed at her lover's strong wrist, then her lush, lovely mouth. She was so wonderful. “Sorry, mood killer.”

“Nah, it's nothing, girl.” Bucky pulled her down, arms around her neck, and kissed her senseless. 

Tony slipped a hand against her, spun her thumb against her clit. Bucky moaned low and spread her legs open a little bit more. 

“Is this good?” Tony asked, she normally knew, but she needed to be sure.

Bucky smiled, a little dreamily. “Yeah, baby, you're good.” Then she started grinding up against Tony's hand, a little rougher than before.

Her girlfriend was something glorious, and she wanted to watch her all day. “Can I-?” she choked on the words.

Bucky tugged at her hair, but she didn't think it was on purpose. Maybe an involuntary tension? “Yes, babydoll, come on, come on,” she moaned, and her hand dipped down to join her near their hips, tangling their fingers together. They slipped the dildo in place together, and Tony flexed her hips gently – too gently? It seemed to take forever – but she slid up inside her nice and easy, and she could imagine how warm and wet she would be, how tight but giving.

And Bucky groaned, low and slow, arched her breasts forward, a shiver rolling up her spine, and oh _fuck_ , Tony had missed that reaction, something her fingers weren't able to inspire. Bucky did it again when she thrust just the tiniest bit harder, and Tony wanted to weep.

The world shrunk down to just this, just watching Bucky bite down on her bottom lip and letting the blood pool, a glowing flush seep down her neck and paint her collarbone pink, her full breasts bounce and dance in time with her thrusts, the sweat form and pebble all over her skin. Tony wanted it to last _forever_. She wanted Bucky to come _right now_.

So she pounded into her like she knew Bucky still liked, twirled a thumb against her clit, and bit down on her own lip to stop herself from crying out with Bucky as she came, and she couldn't feel it but she could see the way it affected her girlfriend, and that was more than enough.

After Bucky came down, Tony pulled away, only fighting with the straps of the harness for a moment before flinging it away – she could clean it off later – and then tucking herself against Bucky's side. Bucky flapped a hand on her shoulder. “That was … _wow_ ,” she huffed. 

Tony tried to bite back a grin. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed, her eyes soft, and her body loose and relaxed. “Thank you, doll.”

Tony kissed her cheek. “Thank _you_.” And then she drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony should have expected the question, looking back on everything. But she didn't, not really. She and Bucky didn't always use the strap-on, but having it available made Tony feel kind of like her old self. So she hadn't considered it yet, when Bucky turned to her, sweat dried and skin chilled, and asked if she'd like Bucky to try it for _her_. 

Tony tried to give the offer the consideration it deserved. Which mostly meant that she scrunched up her face and stared at the ceiling while she tried to control her breathing. She tried to cover the silence with an awkard “Um?” but it came out too high and tense. She cleared her throat and tried again. “I hadn't thought about it,” she admitted.

Bucky didn't seem surprised, still blinking slowly, still completely relaxed. “That's okay, doll. No pressure or anything. Just wanna let you know it's on the table if you want it to be.” And then she kissed Tony's shoulder, a gentle whisper on skin. She nuzzled close, looking content to fall asleep and leave it be.

But Tony stayed awake, staring at the ceiling and thinking it over. Was that something they could really do? Would it be fun? Obviously she'd been penetrated before, back when she was still a guy and dating – or at least hooking up with – other guys, but she hadn't had a dick inside her for a while now, and a dildo felt … more _significant_ … than just Bucky's fingers. 

Maybe, she decided. Maybe one day.

Just … maybe not _soon_. 

*

Okay. She could do this. She could so _totally_ do this. She had put this off for long enough, and now it was time. This was no big deal. She'd done this a million times before. So this was _no big deal_. 

Tony took a long, deep breath and stepped onto the marker. Machines swirled around her body, fitting her with pieces of the Iron Woman armor in a symphony that had taken weeks to perfect. It wasn't quite the same, she had to admit that, but it felt good to be back. It felt _right_.

Somehow, it felt easier to breathe when she had fifty pounds of metal weighing her down. 

She took a few test steps, which seemed to work well enough. The breast plate looked a little awkward, but that was okay. And when she turned her head from side to side, the wrap kept her braid from getting tangled up in the helmet. So, not one to learn how to walk before she could crawl, she shot through the chute at her normal flight speed and burst out into the New York sky. 

They were good flying conditions – bright, no clouds, not much wind to fight with. So it was easy to jet off over the Atlantic, dip low enough to make ripples. After Jarvis alerted her that an hour had passed, she gave a slight sigh of regret and headed home.

Home. New York hadn't felt like home for a long time, she'd had to settle in Malibu just to get away from it all. But after the Battle, after she'd met all the Avengers and moved back for the Tower and SHIELD's all-glorified “team-bonding exercises”, well, it started being home again. Even more after they were able to save Bucky. 

And now Tony could barely go on any long missions, even when lots of the others were coming too, because she just wanted to be home, watching movies and making a mess of the common area. 

Of course, she hadn't gone on any missions – long or otherwise – since she'd been changed into a woman. Turns out SHIELD had contingencies for just about everything, so in the event of a magical sex change, the affected person got plenty of time off … and had to pass another psych eval before they were considered mission-ready again. 

She'd have to do another couple tests before the armor would be ready to get back into missions. But she could probably schedule that eval now. 

When she came up to the Tower, Bucky was on the roof, with the biggest damn grin on her face. 

Tony flicked her faceplate up and managed to kiss Bucky around it. “Hey, honey.”

“Hey, dollface. Lookin good out there.”

“You're looking good right here,” Tony flirted back, smoothing her gauntlets over Bucky's hips. 

Bucky nipped at her lips. “Whaddaya say... we get this armor off and go to bed?”

“Whaddaya say...” Tony mimicked her girlfriend's accent, “We get this armor off and stay _right here_?”

Bucky actually _blushed_. “Deal.”


	10. Chapter 10

Tony took a single glance at her makeup and decided not to bother with any of that today, shrugging on her classic workshop gear and braiding her hair on the elevator ride down. She'd ignored her lists for a while, putting them on the back burner while she dealt with everything else in her life … and admittedly, while she waited for her body to change back to normal. 

She'd stopped waiting some time around that slumber party with Bucky and Nat. _This_ was her new normal.

She stepped into her workshop and was greeted by DUM-E and the others. She gave a quiet chuckle as she rubbed at DUM-E's claw. _Well … normal enough._

“How are you, pet?” she asked her oldest bot.

“Doin just fine, doll, how bout you?” Bucky's voice bounced from the far end of the room. 

Tony looked up with a start and a smile. She strolled over. “What are you doing down here?”

“Knew you'd pop in soon enough.”

She perched on Bucky's lap with a coy smile. “Waiting for me?”

“I always wait for you,” Bucky pouted.

“Do you, now?” Tony whispered against her girlfriend's lips.

“For you, Ms Stark? Always.” And then she kissed Tony hard and sweet, and they'd made rules about sex in the 'shop, for sanity's sake, but Tony was considering breaking that rule just this once... 

She bent down to nuzzle into Bucky's neck, in that way that never failed to make Bucky smile in fondness. “Love you, Bucky.”

“Love you, too. _Annie_.”

Tony pulled back and groaned. “Nat _told_ you about that? I'm gonna kill her.”

“You can try,” Bucky laughed.

Tony pouted out at her until she stopped.

“You're a girl now, baby girl,” she explained. “You're a part of the gossip now, no escaping it.”

Tony scoffed. “People have been gossiping about me, oh, only _my entire life_. I _am_ a celebrity, you know.”

“I think I heard that somewhere.”

“You should have seen the things they said about me when I was in college.” Tony shuffled off to one side, keeping her legs thrown over Bucky's lap. Bucky had taken to massaging any inch of her legs she could. Tony had decided it was quite pleasant, so far be it from her to take away such a significant source of joy from her girlfriend's life.

Sure enough, Bucky's fingers started scoping out sore spots on her calves, and Tony sighed happily. “Which time?”

“ _The first time_!” Tony grumbled. Honestly. It wasn't her fault she'd gotten so many degrees. … Well, okay, maybe it was, a little. 

“Do the tabloids know yet? About you, ya know, losing two inches?”

Tony glared.

“I meant your height, of course,” Bucky demurred. 

“Oh, of course,” Tony snarked back. Then she shrugged a little. “Yeah. Threw the PR team for a loop, and Legal was ready to kill me, but the truth is out, now. Guess I'm a girl for good.”

“Good,” Bucky agreed. “I like you this way.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, not sure if she should be offended.

“I liked you the old way, too,” Bucky assured her with a not-too-reassuring eyeroll. “I just like being taller than you.”

“You were already taller than me,” she complained. Not that she had actually minded, at the time. Bucky in those lovely red high heels was practically sex on a stick, and Tony was never gonna turn that down, not from her gorgeous girlfriend.

“Stilettos for your fancy shindigs do not count,” Bucky reminded her. They'd had this argument before, but not since Tony was also wearing high heels on a semi-regular basis. 

“I think they should _count_ more often.” 

Bucky just shrugged, but she had a small glint in her eye when she looked over to Tony. “Wanna count the steps up to the penthouse?”

“Here to the elevator is thirty-two.”

“And to your bed?” Bucky asked, sliding a hand up Tony's thigh.

Tony gave as coy of a smile as she could manage. “Who needs a bed?”

Bucky groaned through her grin. “I really _do_ love you.”

“And I love you.” 

Then Tony let her girlfriend pull on her hands all the way to the elevator.

Bucky was _hers_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! This is the longest fic I've written since ... well, 2006 to be honest, and it's good to be back.
> 
> Thanks for all the simply amazing support, I appreciate you all so, so much!


End file.
